Life for Rent
by someonewillcare
Summary: Sequel to It's a 90's Thing. Mr Schue answers pleas from the club for more varying solos. Finn & Kurt relationship grows. Reviews always loved, the mroe specific the better D Established Kinn relationship from IaNT
1. Chapter 1

_Life for Rent__Sequel to It's a 90's Thing. My second fanfic; Kinn ftw._

_Direct spoilers for Power of Madonna & Home, but I'm assuming everyone has seen up until Home. Everything not to do with Finn and Kurt has still happened up to Home._

Kurt POV

I can hardly believe it's been a month since Finn and I officially became a couple in the eyes of the rest of the world. Way too much has happened in that small space of time. New Directions officially have full command of the auditorium since Coach Sylvester tried to Bogart it. We're all so thankful to April for what she did for us. Things have been really good with Finn; his mum wasn't at all fazed when Finn introduced me, she just welcomed me to the family and nothing much has changed since then.

Well, almost nothing.

She and my dad are now dating, crazy I know. But Finn and I have decided that it doesn't make us stepbrothers since we were a couple before our parents were, and we'll stick to that no matter what Puck says.

My dad reacted in the most incredible way when I announced Finn officially as my boyfriend; he hugged me, whispering congratulations in my ear and just shook Finn's hand, telling him he's always welcome in our home. Little did I know that that same night he was taking Finn's mum out to dinner, I guess whether he was really that happy for us or not he didn't want us to fly off the handle either.

There was no reason for us to be annoyed with them, we were all happy with each other, and best of all, we were starting to become a real team, a family even. It was difficult at first to accept that my dad was dating again, but after talking it over with Finn and finding that he felt the same way we kind of coached each other into accepting it. Oh Lord listen to me I'm making sports metaphors! Finn really is rubbing off on me. I like it.

Things us wise at school are less easy, we still get bi-weekly Slushee facials and all of the usual crap. Finn hasn't really had any trouble coming out, but then again he hasn't come out per-se. He stands firmly by the fact that he doesn't need to specifically come out, because he doesn't love boys, he loves me.

I find that incredible. Every now and again I have to stop and take in the situation. If someone had come up to me three months ago and told me my life would be this good I would've laughed in their face until I got so many wrinkles I'd have to double my night time moisturising routine. But I don't have to do that as much as I'd like to because whenever anyone sees Finn and I together in the corridors, just talking or giving each other a kiss goodbye, he will be clipped on the back on the head with a folder or I'll be pushed into a locker by a passing person, but none of that bothers us anymore. It upset me a little when it first started but Finn said to me: they don't know what its like, they don't know us; they don't know how happy we are together so all they can do it try to stop it before they start to understand.

Oh and how could I forget, the problem with Rachel? Not so much of a problem anymore since Glee club got a thirteenth member. Jesse Saint-James, the male lead and 'star' of Vocal Adrenaline has quit his school and joined McKinley so he can be her boyfriend. It's kind of romantic but everyone is still very wary, you can call me superstitious but thirteen isn't a good number of members. He seems like a nice enough guy, and dear God he and Rachel are made for each other, egos and all, but it's unnerving. I suppose only time will tell.

So that basically takes us up until now, here we are again sitting in the choir room, waiting for Mr Schuster to arrive. Finn and I are sitting next to each other as always, Glee club is one of the few times during school hours we get to see each other uninterrupted. Quinn and Puck have become a real solid couple, I'm kind of happy for them, they've still decided to put the baby up for adoption but Quinn mentioned to me that she loves how it feels being pregnant. She also said she'd love to have a baby in a happy relationship and keep it someday.

Rachel and Jesse were on the far right smoochifying… we don't all have to see that _thank you_. At least Finn and I control ourselves, well, most of the time. Everyone else is scattered around the two rows of seats either practicing random songs or chatting. Finn and I were discussing what songs we'd like to do when Mr Schue walked in.

'Afternoon everyone, how we all doing?' He was met with murmurs and a resounding _Afternoon_ from Artie and Tina, which made them giggle to each other. They're such a cute couple, needs to happen… now. However we do have three, possibly four with Brit and Santana, Glee couples already at the moment. Oh well, one more couldn't hurt.

Brittany raised her hand rather sharply before he had a chance to talk.

'Mr Schue, What's a Purple Summer?' She asked as she played with a lock of her blonde hair in her other hand.

'Uh, why do you ask Brittany?' Mr Schue looked absolutely baffled. We're all used to hearing Brittany's confused musings but never something _that _random.

'Well I walked past the auditorium the other day and I heard Rachel and Jesse singing about a Purple Summer. I wondered what it was.' Brit tilted her head and squinted slightly.

'Uhm, I'm not too sure… Guys?' Mr Schue just looked at Rachel with an obvious _help me _face.

Jesse looked to Rachel 'You wanna take this one?'.

'Certainly' Rachel got up from her chair, pulling her skirt down as she rose. She stood up next to Mr Schue and addressed us all, why she always does that I never know.

'Purple Summer is the finale song from the _colossal_ Broadway hit musical Spring Awakening. The show itself follows a difficult time in the life of teenagers in '50s Germany due to sexual ignorance and being forced to resist the natural urges of their age group. It transferred to various theatres around the world including many in Europe, but it was closed spectacularly and _nauseatingly _early in most places'. Rachel gave a huge smile to Brittany and sat back down.

'So… what is it?' Brit still looked just as confused, if not more so.

Rachel just sighed.

'Alright guys, lets get on with rehearsals, I've got something really exciting for you today.' Mr Schue walked over to the piano and picked up the rather large wad of sheet music that was sitting on the key cover.

'Now I know we all love a good harmony to sink our teeth into' Mr Schue passed out the scores as he spoke.

'Yeah, but some of us don't have a choice most of the time.' Quinn said from behind us, she sat back in her chair, placed a hand on her belly and pouted a little.

Mr Schue took a beat; he just blinked at her, completely speechless. Probably from shock, we all fight for solos and I guess she'd finally had enough, the Quinn Fabray we all know and used to love to hate is back, but she doesn't act any different towards us anymore, it's lovely. A general murmur was heard from around the room, the rest of the group obviously felt the same way too.'

'Noted Quinn, I'll see what I've got for you next time maybe'

'Yeah' Santana spoke up 'Well we'll have to see wont we.' She shot Mr Schue a fake smile and looked down to the music in her hands.

''_Seasons of Love'_? Isn't there enough love going around at the minute already?' she said as she gestured around the room as Finn and I, Rachel and Jesse and Quinn and Puck.

'No! You can never have too much love Sanny' Brittany looked over at her slowly and smiled.

Rachel shifted in her seat excitedly itching to speak. The minute Brittany finished her sentence she pounced 'Mr Schue, Rent is one of my favourite musicals of all time, its so Avant Garde, so painfully beautiful. Am I right in saying that there will be the standard male and female solos offered along with the harmony parts?' She smiled over at Jesse. There we go then, standard Jesse and Rachel song while we sway in the back. Brilliant. This is a beautiful song with some amazing harmonies and melodies, and it's just going to be like all the others. Rent was one of my favourites too, Jonathan Larson was a genius and he died way too much before his time, such talent pointlessly lost. But I wasn't about to do a Berry and get all happy about a song which I probably wouldn't even get a melody line in, its not like we're going to be assigned roles or anything, that would be fantastic.

'Yes Rachel there will be solos offered, but I'm thinking since Quinn expressed a concern which obviously the majority of you guys agree with, how about we let fate decide again? I'll be two seconds' Mr Schue ran out of the room and returned, as he said, seconds later with his trusty hat of fate. He was met with confused looks.

'So, who would like to be entered for the chance for the solos?' he waved his pen at us.

Rachel's hand shot up, along with Santana, Quinn and Tina. Quite a few of the girls wanted this then.

I leant back to Mercedes who was sitting directly behind me.

'Don't you want this one then?'

'Nah I dunno this song, lets see if one of our girls gets a chance for once' She nodded her head and I turned back around. Mr Schue was writing names on a piece of paper, which he proceeded to rip up and place into the hat.

He shook the hat up and down and asked Artie to pick a name from it. Artie rolled himself over and chose one piece from the hat.

I could feel the tension as he opened the folded rip of paper.

'Santana' he said with a slight surprised tone of voice.

Brittany clapped manically and hugged Santana. She just sat there with a look of smug happiness on her face. But who was going to sing with her? I could give it a go I think.

Rachel pouted massively and turned to Jesse, looking lost.

'Its alright, you'll get the next one wont you' He said rubbing her back in small circles.

'Guys? Who wants the male lead?' Mr Schue had another piece of paper in his hand now, ready to write more names down.

I raised my hand, along with Puck, Jesse and, surprisingly Finn.

He grinned at me widely as he slowly raised his hand. 'Oh, look at that, I want it too'

I smirked back at him and gave him a peck on the lips. 'Oh, then I guess it's _on _isn't it.'

We giggled to each other silently as Mr Schue repeated the process with our names and asked Tina to come and pick a name.

'Quinn?' she said, shooting a confused look over at Mr Schue.

'Oh, I probably should've taken the girls names out of there first.' The room giggled as he emptied the hat onto the piano and put the guys' names back again.

'F-f-finn' she said, smiling over at us.

All Finn did upon hearing his name was swing his head toward me dramatically and smile even wider 'Look at that, guess I win' He gave one of his adorably goofy smiles and gave a huge shrug of his shoulders. Cute.

I leant into him so he could hear me whisper.

'Your time will come, sleep with one eye open' I said playfully, as quietly as I possibly could.

'He just gave me a teethy grin and chuckled as Mr Schue passed him and Santana the lead part scores.

'Now this solo is a biggie Santana, you sure you can handle it as your first main one?' Mr Schuster asked the Cheerio.

'I'm sure I'll be fine Mr Schue' she replied, looking happily at the sheet music.

'Ok guys, get to work on your various parts and we'll meet back here on Wednesday to discuss any choreography and stage set-up. Seasons of Love has a very specific style to it and I think if we keep to that it will be very effective, but I'll see what everyone thinks then. Off you go' and with one of Mr Schue's standard hand claps we were into our harmonies as Finn and Santana went off to the Auditorium to learn their parts.

'Good luck' I said to Finn. He squeezed my hand as we stood up and he was beckoned over by Santana. 'Hands to yourself girl' I shouted jokingly to Santana with a wink.

'Oh god yes, ill try to control myself' she said, kind of imitating a robot, such sarcasm…such wit.

Right, second part harmony, meant for a Soprano, but I'm a Countertenor, I'm all over this.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn POV

I woke up with a sharp shock as the sound my alarm ripped through me. As I slowly came to I looked at the time, 7:15. Why was it so much earlier than usual?

Oh that's right I think Kurt set it earlier so I wasn't late every day. He cares about me so much, its great.

But why do I always end up with the bed covers on the floor? I'm still in the same position I was in when I went to sleep… I got out of bed and stretched the night out and picked the sheets up. I can't be bothered to make the bed yet, too early, I'll do it when I get home tonight.

After getting dressed and getting everything together for school I realised why I'm an hour early. Crap, how did I forget that? I was taking Kurt to school today; his 'baby' had gone in for a service. I scrambled around the room picking random stuff I could find up for school and bolted out of the door, forgetting to duck and smashing to top of my head into the doorframe. I let out a yell and carried on rushing about.

I practically jumped down the stairs and said a quick 'pickingkurtupseeyoulater' to mom as I slammed the front door shut. I heard her shout something from behind me but it was muffled by the door. It wasn't till I got in the car that I realised I had forgotten one vital thing, the keys. Luckily that must've been what mom was calling to me about because she was standing at the driver side window with them in her hand.

'Be _careful_' she said as I kissed her goodbye and backed out of the drive.

I'm lucky really that Kurt lives so close to me, I mean he's the closest out of all of the glee club, and most of the team, but I never go to their houses anyway. They're not really friends, just friends by default. I really only think of the Glee club as my true friends, which is ironic because I lost loads of 'friends' the minute I joined Glee. Oh who cares, screw 'em.

I noticed Kurt's dad had obviously gone to work early, which was good because I could pull onto the driveway instead of risking losing my right mirror again from parking on the sidewalk. I got out of the car and looked at my watch, record time, brilliant.

I knocked on the door and waited… and waited… and waited, until the door finally opened. Kurt looked up at me through his light brown hair that was unusually covering his face. He looked slightly embarrassed, but still way too cute for his own good.

'You're early Finn Hudson' he said to me with a pout. Even this early in the morning he looked amazing. His bluey-green eyes shone through his wavy brunette hair as he looked up at me. He was wearing his purple skinny jeans with white plimsoll shoes with purple laces. As I looked up him I noticed all the purple he was wearing was the _exact_ same shade, very Kurt, even his purple shirt with a white jacket and big fabric tie thing. I hadn't noticed it being overly cold outside, but then again I was wearing my biggest fleece jumper, It had just happened to be laying on dad's chair as I passed it running out the door.

'Yeah I know, I thought I was gonna be late, so I rushed.' I let out a little laugh as he gestured me inside, I unzipped my jumper and took it off, the house was boiling. 'I like your, erm, tie thing.'

'Thank you, and it's a cravate' He giggled a little and tugged on it 'and I can see that you rushed, you forgot to turn your shirt the right way out' Kurt giggled as he tugged on the label on the back of my shirt. I really had rushed. I blushed a little as we walked down to his room and he went back to his mirror.

'My hair just won't cooperate this morning' He complained as he reached for a bottle of hairspray. He fiddled with his fringe as I sat down on the end of the bed and put my backpack down.

'I suppose I'm lucky that way, my hair really only goes in one direction' I said as Kurt swivelled round to look at me.

'Don't you try and lie to me, I know you spend just as much time on your hair as I do, no way does it look that nice without any effort' he turned back to his mirror but continued to look at me through it.

'Well yeah I use some gel or whatever but no way will my hair ever look as good as yours.' I tried to look up at my sticky-up fringe, didn't succeed.

'You're very sweet Finn' Kurt blushed a little and picked up a brush 'I'm not saying you're not right' He turned back around to me after he'd tidied his sink area. 'But you're very sweet'

He walked back over to me and gave me a little peck on the lips. He can't just do that to me this early in the morning. As he started to turn towards his bag I grabbed a belt loop on the side of his jeans and pulled him back closer to me. He squealed a little as he was forced barely more than a couple of inches away from me.

'Isn't it...' he started to breathe heavily; I could feel the warmth coming from him on my face. 'A little early for this?' His speech was a little slurred and so quiet, I don't know why. We were the only ones in the house.

'Well, its Wednesday, middle of the week' I craned my neck up to him and whispered in his ear.

'What's that got to do with anything?' He asked me with a laugh as I pulled his belt loop closer so he was practically in between my legs up against the side of the bed.

'Nothing… but it kept you here' I placed my free hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This was different, more forceful, I could tell he really wanted it too this time, and that this wasn't just a thank you kiss. I slid my hand from where it rested on his neck down his spine, which made him give a little shiver. As my hand neared the small of his back he did something very unlike him.

He moaned deeply as he graced his hand up my chest and gently pushed me off of him.

'As much as I'd love to stay here and do this…' he said wiping his thumb over his mouth as he walked over to his bag 'we've got school in half an hour'.

'Well we'll have to meet up later? Because I'm kind of distracted now' I shuffled on the bed, I was definitely distracted. C'mon, mailman, mailman, mailman.

'I'll see what I can do' He gave me a little wink as he packed the last of his things into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He proceeded to stand in front of his floor length mirror and adjust his jeans and coat.

I got up from the bed and stood behind him, he was obviously really concentrating on his cravate because he jumped a little when he noticed my reflection there.

I crouched a little and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my chin on his shoulder.

'You're beautiful Kurt, you know that don't you?' I said nuzzling my chin into his shoulder. He just smiled at me. I loved how we looked together, complete opposites, but so much in common. Him the small, stylish, level headed one, me the fumbling, big one, who clothes just hang off of. I suppose we even each other out.

Oh that reminds me. I quickly let go of him and whip my t-shirt off. The look on his face was priceless. Mouth gaping, he stumbled back a little.

'I thought I told you, not that I'm complaining, but we've got school in half an…twenty minutes now!' he corrected himself looking at the clock on his side table.

I laughed to myself as I overdramatically turned my shirt the right way out staring at him with a calm down face.

'I can't go to school inside out can I?' Kurt just laughed at us both as I put my top back on.

'Right, ready?' he said after I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror, you couldn't see my head in it if I stood up straight, I'm too tall.

'To Oz?' he said with a grin as he held out his arm for me to take.

I gave him a little laugh as we walked up the stairs. 'I'm not doing the walk, I can't.'

'Just another thing ill have to teach you then isn't it?' he sighed to me. Once we were in the car I remembered something else I'd forgotten.

'Oh yeah its Seasons of Love day today isn't it, we're going over stage stuff'

'Yep, should be fun, I want a say in this today, no way is Rachel taking over the whole thing this time, Rents one of my favourite musicals' he said determinedly.

'I didn't know that, actually I don't know Rent at all' Kurt just gaped at me as we turned a corner.

'That's it, we're watching it tonight, you want the film or the Broadway DVD? I've got both.' He had turned in his seat to look at me.

'Uhm, I don't mind, whichever you think is better.' I really didn't know, but I know Kurt will choose the best one.

'Could you call my mom then and tell her I'll be at yours tonight?' I said handing him my phone from the cup holder.

He dialled my home number, looks like from memory, after a few rings my mom picked up. I couldn't hear her speaking but I could tell she was all right from the way Kurt was talking to her.

'Hi its Kurt.'

'I'm doing good thank you, how are you?'

'Glad to hear it… yeah he's here but he's driving at the moment, we had that horrible assembly with that driving-whilst-texting video, all the ketchup, fake bruises and air ambulances, was disgusting'

'Yeah I wouldn't recommend it. Anyway I phoned to let you know Finn's going to be dropping me home from school tonight, and then he's planning on staying for some Spanish and a movie. Were doing one of the songs from it in Glee club so I'm teaching him some background'

'Ok, aw thank you that's really sweet of you, you know its not needed, but thanks. Depending on what time we're done with everything he might stay over, Dad will be fine with it, that alright with you.'

'Great, Ok, see you soon, bye!'

Kurt gets on so well with my mum, I'm so happy every ones been so good with us.

'What'd mom say that made you so happy?' I asked as we pulled into the school parking lot.

'She said that she owes me a dinner night' he said putting my phone back as I pulled into one of the bays.

'Yeah she really likes you, but not as much as I do, no one could do that.' I said with a smile.

He ginned over at me from the passenger seat as he unbuckled himself. 'Well, I'm very likeable' he gave me a huge grin.

I leant over and gave him a kiss as I took off my seatbelt. 'You got that right Mr'.

As I shut my car door and started walking Kurt gave a little skip toward me from his side of the car and took my hand.

'So how have you been getting on with Seasons of Love with Santana?' he asked me as we entered the building.

'Yeah its been good, glad I got chosen for it, our voices seem to go really well together'

'Yes in hindsight I wouldn't have been the best person for it, its kind of low for me, and you really need a baritone or an alto singing the male lead I think'

'I gonna pretend I know what those mean and agree with you' I said with a smile, sometimes its kinda embarrassing how much Kurt knows about stuff and I know so little, well he can teach me. I'm always open to new things.

I walked him to his locker where we finally unattached.

'See you at Glee' I said as I started walking off. I barely got three steps when I heard him calling to me.

'Erm, hello? bye?' he gave me a sarcastic wave and crossed his arms dramatically, fake pouting.

I chuckled and walked back over to him, gave him a tender kiss, whispered 'love you' and started walking towards class again.

Today should be a pretty good day, I'm looking forward to practicing my solo with Santana again and for once I'd done my Spanish work. Yep, today was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt POV

Thursday is always an unusual day, the weekend is almost here; which means Glee practice is almost here, but neither are imminent yet. It's kind of like people just go through the motions until they reach Friday.

Our Rent number is in the bag. I've loved doing this. Brittany, Mercedes and I have been given a very similar part to sing so we've been practicing together, helping each other out, that's how Glee club is supposed to be. We decided we were done early today so we just did a quick run through before going our separate ways. Mercedes went to go find Tina and Artie for an early lunch whilst Brittany said she didn't have to go and see Coach Sylvester for something secret. Suspicious…

Oh whatever.

So that leaves me heading towards the auditorium to go and see if Finn is done with his run through with Santana. I hope he is, I could go for an early lunch too. I heard its Pizza today, heavy on the peppers. Which is fortunate because they're really good for…

I stopped sharply in the doorway of the auditorium. As I looked in I saw the large figure of Finn backed up against the shiny black grand piano wearing the blue sweater I'd bought him last week at the mall, with Santana in front of him. But this wasn't just a simple solo rehearsal. She was right up against him, pressing her lips against his. He was steadying himself with one of his hands on the piano, the other hanging in mid air just above his shoulders.

This isn't happening.

No… it's definitely happening, four pinches and five blinks and it was still there. I stumbled back against the doorframe and hit my elbow, forcing me to drop the folder of sheet music I was holding. Finn and Santana obviously heard me because they both immediately looked over in my direction.

I heard Finn quietly say my name as Santana side stepped to the left and brushed her skirt, and then continued to look over at me with the smuggest look on her face I'd ever seen, her big shiny forehead glistening from the stage lighting.

All I could do is run, my brain wasn't functioning properly, I just ran, I didn't know where I was running to, but I just did it.

I really should have planned it, because I ran to one of the few places where Finn is most comfortable; the locker room.

I heard Finn's quick and heavy footsteps echo behind me as I rushed into the room. I spun rapidly, looking for a route out so I wouldn't have to deal with this. I couldn't see one.

'Kurt! KURT! Wait! Please!' Finn was a lot faster than me and he managed to grab my jacket as we got halfway into the room. I turned around quickly to shove him off of me with a yell.

'What the _hell_ was that Finn?' I shouted as I realised I was trapped between two lines of lockers. I turned back to confront him.

'It's _nothing _like what you think Kurt! I swearto you' Finn looked unusually small standing on the other side of the locker room. He slowly started pacing towards me.

'I wanted _nothing _to do with that; I was just practicing my solo. Santana used the song to jump me, she was going on about how she thought the song was beautiful and how it's good that fate paired us together for it.' Finn was maybe seven or eight feet in front of me. I couldn't look at him, so I just stared down at the disgusting faded tiles on the floor until he finished talking.

'It's Seasons of Love Finn!' I looked at him, avoiding any kind of eye contact, no matter how brief. 'Contrary to the title it isn't a very romantic song!'

I'd never yelled this much at anyone… ever. I just couldn't stop myself. I felt like I'd left my insides in the auditorium. My ears were ringing in that horrible way they do when you hold your nose and go underwater. I just kept replaying the image over and over of Finn up against the piano with that slut of a cheerleader all over him, touching him, touching the man I love.

He just stood completely motionless, a subtle frown on his face, his eyes wrecked with some kind of emotion. All I know is that they looked different, huge.

'It's about treasuring memories Finn! Treasuring them for the rest of your life! Memories like the ones I have of us!' I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as a screeched at him. I knew everything was too good to be true. I really _was _just a distraction from all the problems in his mess of a life…

But his life wasn't a mess anymore, I'd helped with that, we all had. And because of this, he didn't need the distraction anymore; I'd outgrown my use.

'Finn' I had to look away from him again. 'Do you like Santana? I mean truthfully, are you attracted to her?'

Finn finally looked me in the eyes; he shuffled his feet a little.

'She's very pretty… but no, I'm not _attracted _to her. I could never be attracted to someone like her' He took a step closer to me. I tried to back up but was stopped mid step by the harsh clash of the metal locker. My back smacked against the wooden top, sending a sharp shock up my spine.

'Just… just don't. I need to deal with this' This was all too much, the amount of happiness I'd been feeling over the past month always seemed too good to be true, and right now, all my fears were being proven to be one hundred percent correct.'

'Kurt, look at me' Finn crouched slightly down to try to look at me square in the face.

'Kurt…please, you asked the same of me before, remember?'

I couldn't think of anywhere to look but at him.

I'd never seen the face that looked back at me before. He looked terrified, and worried, but not in his usual confused way. All that was on his face was pure. This just made me even more paranoid.

'Santana jumped me, no way would I ever do anything to hurt you. I love you' He took a tiny step closer to me, staring me in the eyes. I could hear my heart beating a million a minute, but it felt like it was in my shoes. I didn't like this feeling, and it wasn't a feeling I'll ever want to feel again.

'Have I ever done anything to make you doubt me? Or the fact that you're special to me?' He reached out to touch my chin. I swatted his hand away briskly. I couldn't handle him touching me, not now. I'd break down into tears in his arms, and I need to be strong to handle this.

'No… no you never have Finn' I said with a deep breath, trying to hold my emotions in. 'But… please just give me time to deal with this.' I could feel the tears start to roll down my eyes, keep it together Kurt, not now, anytime but now.

'Kurt, I don't… I don't understand. There's nothing to deal with, it was nothing.' He was barely making any sound whatsoever.

'I'm sorry, just please, I need… this has made me doubt everything we are, I just… need some breathing space' I stepped around Finn as he stood frozen in his spot. I don't know whether it was from shock or whatever else but I couldn't think about that right now. I needed to get out of there.

I heard him call back to me as I exited the locker room.

'You know I can respect that Kurt, but I'm not letting you go without a fight.' I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull. I had to go. 'I'll prove to you that I love you, no matter who I have to go through to do it.'

I just lowered my head and walked away as quickly as possible without running. As I passed the doorway of the hall I quickly shuffled the sheets back into my folder, glancing at the first page through blurred eyes; the song I was about to show to Finn hoping we would sing it together next time duets came up in Glee.

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

I stared at the lyrics on the page as I slowly stood up grasping my folder. I caught a glimpse of a pair of feet in the corner of my eye.

'Oh! Kurt' It was then that I heard the one voice in the entire world I wanted to hear the least right now; Santana's.

I held my hand up to her.

'You say _one _more thing to me and we're going to have a serious problem' I turned to Santana and shot her the dirtiest look I could muster in my current emotional state. ' Just know that'

'Excuse me? Who do you think you are?' she spat out at me.

She really should think twice about talking to me like that after what she had just done.

'That's a question you're always asking me Santana, I know who I am, but who are you? The Cheerleader? The Singer? The School Bicycle?'

'How dare you! Please! You really think you're something special to him? You're just a lay over until he realises what he really wants.' She placed one hand on her hip.

'And you think that's you? What was it you said to me? It will _never _happen? Well guess what? It has! We're together! We're happy! Move on!' I realised I'd instinctively moved to about a foot away from Santana. I could feel her breathing heavily up against me.

'Happy?' she laughed 'you're happy together? Then _why_ didn't he push me off of him' she said as she did exactly that to me 'and say _Oh! No! What about Kurt?_' she used this stupid phoney voice, cheap shots to try to make me retaliate but it wasn't going to work.

'All I know is, you've made me now doubt one of the best months of my life, and those are in very short supply. How many times can you say that you're genuinely, completely happy with your life?'

Her smug look rapidly shrunk into a blank one.

'Yeah, that's right, and I was. So thank you Santana. Thank you for once again bringing all the crap flooding back into my life, you'd think I'd be used to it now, but every time just brings new levels of pain. I hope you're happy now.'

I turned around one eighty and walked off just a quickly as I had walked out of the locker room. I was clasping my folder so tightly that my fingers were going purple and my knuckles had lost all colour. I had to find somewhere quiet and private to think this out before everyone finished lunch. It was one thing to be devastated, but for the entire school to know about it just wasn't necessary.

Finn POV

I just slumped down where I stood in the middle of the locker room. How did things get this messed up again? Why didn't I just push Santana off of me when she edged closer? Why did she even kiss me to begin with? Its not like I did anything to lead her on or encourage her. She knows I'm with Kurt; she just caught me off guard.

No, this has gotta be a plan. She's trying to split us up. Doesn't she have anything else better to do in her sorry little life? I thought she was vying for Puck, another relationship she was trying to ruin.

I don't know what to do now, if I go after Kurt then I'll risk making things a thousand times worse and having a screaming match in front of the entire school. But I can't stand the thought of him being so upset. Upset about something that isn't even real and shouldn't ever be an issue for us.

I just sat there thinking over what had just happened. I must have lost track of time 'cus the next noise I heard was the end of lunch bell jolting me back out of my own head.

I slowly got up and walked out of the room towards the mass of students rushing to get their books for their next lessons. I'd completely forgotten whose locker is two down from mine…

I took a deep breath and strode over to Santana, trying to look as confident as possible. I slammed the locker door shut in her face as she whipped her hand out of the way.

'Watch it!' she yelled at me.

I just blinked at her.

'Do you realise what you've just done?' I said to her. She just looked my up and down and folder her arms.

'And what's that?' she asked in her ever present sarcastic tone. When Kurt does it its cute, but she just _cannot_ pull it off.

'You might have just cost me the one thing in my life at the moment that means something to me. The _one thing_ that brightens up my day since my life went down the toilet.'

She twitched her eyebrow a little and began to open her locker again. I pushed my hand flat-palmed against it, forcing it shut again with a painfully loud metallic crash.

A few people stopped and looked over. I noticed Rachel pull her head from her locker and glance our way. I'm glad someone from Glee club was here to see this too.

'And if you really have ruined that, I will make it my personal promise to you.' I raised my voice to as loud as I could 'to _everyone_, that you're gonna feel what it's like to be as unhappy as you've made Kurt.'

I hadn't planned on getting this violent or threatening, but the thought that she had forced Kurt and I into a situation that could jeopardise everything we have together made me mad beyond belief.

Santana widened her eyes and took her hand away from the handle.

'If you can't get it into that blissful brunette head of yours that other people besides you might deserve to be happy, then there's really no use in us talking to each other again.'

I swung the locker door open sharply with a loud clash and walked past Santana. I could feel my face was bright red. I was boiling so much that I had to take my sweater off as I walked outside to get some air. She was even forcing me out of clothes that Kurt had bought me.

I walked to my car and slumped down again against the rear wheel. I had to find some way to get rid of this pounding headache. I just rested my head in my hands and sat, waiting for my heart to slow back to normal.

It was only then I heard a familiar voice, usually a voice of massive annoyance.

'Finn?'

The voice of Rachel.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn POV

Rachel stood over me with a look of concentration on her face.

'Are you ok?' she asked crouching down to me, taking care to keep her knees together, I can understand why. Her skirts are so short.

'No, no I'm not' I didn't have the energy to lie.

'You're sweaters getting all dirty' she said taking it out from between my hand and the ground. She folded it up neatly and placed it on the bonnet of the car.

'What was all that in there with Santana?' she asked sitting down next to me.

'I don't wanna get into it Rachel if you don't mind, but Kurt is really upset'

Rachel frowned at me.

'I'm worried I'm gonna lose him' I said looking down at my jeans.

Rachel looked directly over to me, resting her head against the car.

'I'm sure he knows you care about him Finn, he wouldn't just give up on you just like that. He's madly in love with you, everyone knows that.'

I smiled at her and then went back to studying my jeans.

'I mean at one point we were both vying for your attention. I was worried he would beat me to you. But I guess now that situation is mute.' I knew Rachel liked me, but I didn't know she and Kurt had fought over me in the past.

'How long had he liked me for?' I asked Rachel, looking over to her as she had me.

'I don't know, but for as long as I've known him and probably a while before that. Who could blame him though, you're a wonderful person Finn' She smiled at me.

'And if being in a relationship with Jesse has taught me anything is that you've got to accept each other and make compromises. I mean I've had to give up nuts because he's allergic'

I didn't quite get how that made any sense, or how it was relevant to Kurt and I, but it was nice that Rachel was trying to help.

'Thanks Rachel, I'm happy for you two too' I said, getting up and wiping the back of my jeans.

'You're very welcome' she replied, holding her hand out for me to help her get up.

She collected my blue sweater from the front of the car and gave it to me.

'You two will be ok Finn. I know it. I know what its like to let an opportunity pass you by, don't let this be one of them.' She said smiling at me.

She hugged me and we walked back into school for next period.

I didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day. I looked for him everywhere. It's worrying. I even asked Mercedes where he was; she just said she's not allowed to talk to me in a really brisk tone.

Even more worrying, I couldn't have the glee club turn on me too. Right now that looked possible. If everyone either sided with Santana or Kurt that would only leave Rachel, and she'd be too busy with Jesse. I'm just going to have to ride this out. Hopefully Kurt will contact me.

I let Kurt be alone like he asked until Friday evening, still nothing. I decided I had to be the one to make the first move, but it wasn't going to be easy. But God, it would be worth it if it means getting Kurt back.

I knocked on the Hummel's door three times. I heard muffled footsteps from inside.

Kurt's dad opened the door, then immediately shut it again on seeing me.

'Mr Hummel, please' I said knocking again. 'I need to talk to Kurt'

Nothing…

He opened the door half way with a puff.

'You hurt my son. Now I know we've been getting on really well and I'm really happy with your mom, but people don't just do that.' I could tell Burt was angry, just from the way he was standing. His usual relaxed stance was now tense and stiff.

'I know, and I feel awful about how he feels, but please. I need to explain everything. I can't stand being without him.' I took a small step into the house so my foot was in the house.

Burt gave another puff, scratched his forehead and opened the door fully.

'Ok' he said with a frown 'You get twenty minutes, and if you upset him any more than he already is...'

'I know, and I'd never want to do that. I promise you' I tried to reassure him that I was here to sort things out with Kurt, right the wrongs and clear up all the misunderstandings but I don't think he was buying it.

'He's downstairs' Burt gestured through the hallway to where Kurt's stairs were.

I slowly walked down the stairs and knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I can do this.

'Yeah?' I heard Kurt call from inside.

'Its me Kurt, can I come in?' I said quietly.

No reply….

'Kurt?' I tried again.

'Come in Finn' I heard through the door.

As I entered I saw Kurt sitting at his desk writing in a bright red folder. It matched his top as ever, and a red beret sat on the desk next to him. Even when he's lazing around at home he's stupidly stylish. Incredible.

'I need to talk to you Kurt. We need to sort this out. I don't wanna argue anymore or get annoyed at each other or anything' I walked over to the middle of the room.

'That sounds fair' Kurt said as he turned back to his desk, closed his folder and got up from his chair. 'Can I start then? I have a question about this whole thing'

I nodded to him; I have no idea what he's going to ask. Turned out that he asked the one question I don't know how to answer.

'Why didn't you just move away from her when she tried to kiss you?' he asked folding his arms.

'I was backed up against the piano, I couldn't move.' That was a crap reason. We both knew that.

'You could've pushed her away!' Kurt raised his voice slightly; he could definitely tell I didn't know how to answer his questions.

'She took me by surprise! I heard _you_ before I could think what to do!' I said, raising my voice to his level. This was going to become an argument. Before we could get any louder I lowered my voice again and walked over to him.

'Kurt, please, you've got to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you.' I said reaching out to him.

He put both his hands out to signal me to stop.

'I know that Finn, its just, seeing you there kissing her… I've been so worried that you'll wake up one day and realise you don't want to be with me. You said yourself that you're not gay.'

This was one thing that I thought made us special, not a reason for me to cheat on him. I need to make that clear to him.

'Yeah, I have said that. But that's only because that's how I see myself, no one else matters to me Kurt. Not other girls, not other boys, not anything. You're all that I care about. I thought you knew that.' I honestly meant that, I don't know what else I can say.

'Its just always been a worry that you're just making do with me, even subconsciously. Seeing you with someone like Santana just made all those fears come to the surface.' Kurt said with poison in his voice. He was obviously picturing Santana and I again, I wish I could un-see it for him. But why would I _ever_ do that?

'That's ridiculous Kurt! How many times do I have to say this? _I love you_. Isn't that a big thing? I never said that to anyone before. Not even when I thought Quinn was pregnant!' I could feel myself getting angry. Kurt needs to learn that I'm not going anywhere, and that he's not just some make-do boyfriend.

'And what does that say about what you think of me? Do you really think I would be that cruel? That's not who I am!'

I just can't seem to get through to him.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry Finn, I've just got so many thoughts and fears swirling around in my head, I just need time.' Kurt said pulling his hands down his cheeks as he spoke.

'No Kurt, not this time, I'm not letting you walk away from this anymore. What happened wasn't my fault. I don't know how many other ways I can tell you that!'

I need to calm down. This wasn't good. There's no point in me getting angry with him, I didn't come here for that. I came for the opposite.

'Finn, just please. I promise you this will be the last time I ask for space. I can't have you being upset at me too, that would be just too much.' I noticed his eyes were red and puffy now. Kurt bit his lip as he finished his sentence.

'Ok' I said putting both my hands up in the air. This wasn't getting us anywhere, and if we carried on I would have gotten more and more angry. 'Ok. Its your call Kurt.' I said as I backed up towards the stairs. 'You know where I'll be. Just know that I love you and I'll always care for you.'

Kurt stood where he was and wiped a tear from his eye as I walked up the stairs and out to my car.

I just sat there for a while with my head rested on the steering wheel. I don't know how much more convincing I can be.

I haven't spoken to or seen Kurt the whole weekend. Friday had equally pissed off and confused me. Why couldn't he see that I didn't want anything to do with Santana, or anyone else? What would I have to do to assure him of that? I had absolutely no idea what to do next.

So there I was, sat in the middle of my bed mashing the buttons of my X-box mindlessly, taking my frustration out on some nameless soldier on a Sunday night. I felt like I had to do _something_. We couldn't just go on like this.

I put the controller down to call Kurt when I heard something that meant I didn't need to.

'Things fall apart Finn.'

I jumped at hearing Kurt's voice, even though he was speaking softer than I'd ever heard him before.

'They fall into so many pieces, through no fault of either person involved.'

What was he doing here? He hadn't told me he was coming over.

But there he stood in the doorway to my room. He didn't look as regal as he usually does; he was just standing there. His hair glistened slightly in the light from above, but it wasn't as perfect as it normally is by any means. Bits were over his forehead and it was slightly messy at the back. He wore no corresponding colours, just black jeans, black shoes and a simple blue t-shirt.

This was a Kurt I'd never seen before, a Kurt I doubt many people had seen before.

'Kurt, what are you…'

'You've got to find out afterwards, if you're both the same people, can you move on, accept the things you've seen in one another.'

I didn't understand what he was saying to me. He took a few steps into the room and fiddled with the bottom of his t-shirt as he spoke.

'It takes time…hard work, and if things are finally sorted out, it may never be exactly how it was before.'

I still don't understand, he had made his was basically over to me now.

'Kurt, I don't…'

'Can we just… not?' he said sounding slightly choked up, his eyes turning glassy.

He looked me dead in the eyes; I felt them pierce right through me.

'Can you just be holding me now?'

I rose from my bed as tears formed in his eyes and wrapped my arms around Kurt's shoulders. He nestled his head in my chest as he hugged me and just… cried.

'I'm so sorry Finn' he said moistening my t-shirt with his tears. 'I know you'd never be so cruel to do something like that. I've been an idiot.'

'Shhh, its ok Kurt.' I said rubbing his back slightly. I almost couldn't bare experiencing him like this. No boundaries, no barriers, no pretence. I felt slightly privileged in seeing Kurt this vulnerable, but that was overtaken by the fact that he was so distraught. I couldn't help but cry myself in seeing him like this, and knowing that whatever had gone before, we would be as strong as ever.

'Everything's going to be ok, I'm never going to leave you, and no one will ever hurt you again. I swear.'

We just stood there for what felt like forever, crying the last week out, getting back what Santana had taken from us. Getting back what made us, _us_. We both cared about each other, and that's all that matters again now.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt POV

I'm so glad things are back to how they were with Finn and I. I couldn't face seeing him on Friday so I threw a sick day, my dad was happy to excuse me from school. I hate being angry with people, especially someone like Finn. How could I have been so insane to think that he would ever do that?

But now that everything's good again I'm really looking forward to Glee club today; we finally get to put everything we've planned for our Rent number together. I'll have to just deal with the fact that Finn and Santana are soloing together. There's no message between the two of them in the solos so it should be fine.

I walked into the choir room and spotted that Puck and Quinn were sitting apart, which surprised me. I wonder what I missed. I noticed Finn had saved a seat for me between him and Mercedes. He got up to say hello and gave me a hug.

'How are you?' he asked me.

'I'm fine, just had a good lesson. But I'm looking forward to this today. Are you?' I wonder if he can deal with singing with her as well as I could.

'Yeah I think I am, going to be weird, but that shouldn't matter, it's the performance that counts doesn't it' he answered with a smile.

It was then I realised that Santana wasn't studying us or anything like that; she was just sitting next to Brittany, chatting away.

Mr Schue entered the choir room right on time as usual.

'Hey guys, we're heading over to the auditorium for Seasons of Love, everyone ready?' he asked us gesturing to the door.

Everyone got up and walked over to the hall where we took our places on the stage with Mr Schue setting up the lighting. Tina stood on the left, with Artie next to her, then Mercedes, Matt, Brit, Mike, Rachel, Jesse, Finn, Puck, Myself, Quinn and Santana next to her on the other end. We all stood in a long line spread out across the stage. Mr Schue turned the house lights down and shone individual spots on each of us.

We decided to keep with the specialised stage set up of Seasons of Love for effect. I think it works really well. Santana stepped forward and shouted over to him.

'Mr Schue?' she shielded her eyes from the lights 'I don't think I should sing this solo. It doesn't feel right'

'Why's that Santana?' the teacher asked with a quizzical expression on his face. I was pretty confused too. No way Santana had become a decent person in four days.

'My voice sounds really croaky today, I don't think I'll be able to get the note.' She said touching her throat lightly.

As she stepped back into her spot she shot a short look over at me. I could have sworn I saw a little smile. But I doubt it.

'Uh, ok then. Who wants the solo guys? Someone that can sing it now' Mr Schue said into his desk mic.

No reason why I couldn't take it, it's well within my range and there's no direct reference to it being a female solo. I raised my hand slowly. As did Rachel… fantastic.

'Erm ok guys I don't want another diva-off so…' Mr Schue thought for a while.

'Rachel, based on the fact that you got Defying Gravity, I think I'll give this one to Kurt' he said with a smile to me.

I smiled over at Rachel as she lowered her hand, and surprisingly she smiled back. What is going on today with these girls? I don't get it.

I then spotted Finn looking over to me and smiling, he was obviously really happy too.

Mr Schue gave the band their queue to start as he put the lights back to their proper set up. The image of us all standing in the line with our spots in true Rent fashion must be something to behold, I wish Mr Schue would video our performances.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear_

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?

How about love? How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love  
Seasons of love  


The harmonies were good so far. The arrangement worked really nicely, Mr Schue had done well with the delegation. But it's my time to shine now.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan_

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?  


Go on Finn, you can do it.

_In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died_

As Finn sang I thought about the last few days we'd had to endure together, only to come out stronger than ever. I know there'll be other times, but we can tackle them when they come. But wow, his voice has improved so much since he started Glee all that time ago.

I looked over to Finn as he finished his little part, unable to not show the happiness that we were given this song in the end.

_It's time now to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
_

Everyone started clapping in their own style, Matt's was very large armed, Puck's very rigid but loud and Mercedes was practically shimmying as she clapped.

_Remember the love  
_

The lights slowly went up showing the rest of the stage and the fantastic new red curtain April had put in. It was lovely seeing everyone getting so into a song that wasn't mainstream like usual.

_Oh you got to, you got to remember the love_

_You know that love is a gift from up above_

_Remember the love_

_Share love, give love, spread love  
Seasons of love_

Everyone just looked so happy, giving each other lovely little facial expressions and clapping together. Its times like these when we're performing that everything is forgotten and we all just become a solid group.

Here comes the big note, this is a piece of cake for me though. If I can hit a high F, I can do this.

_Measure, measure your life in love  
Seasons of love  
Measure your life, measure your life in love._

_Seasons of love_

As the harmonies finished and the lights dimmed everyone applauded each other and Finn and I. Mercedes came over to me as I walked over to Finn and gave me a hug. Rachel then appeared behind me.

'Well done Kurt, that was brilliant. You too Finn!' she called over to him.

'Great job guys' Mr Schue exclaimed as he walked onto the stage to join us. 'You see how much fun songs from musicals can be?'

Everyone grouped together in front of Mr Schue as he addressed us.

'I've had another idea for an assignment. Seeing as Seasons of Love went down to well, I want you to all choose a song from a musical to perform. I'm going to give you complete freedom this time, but it has to be from a musical classic or otherwise. Perform solos or together, it's up to you.' This should be fun. Everyone had kinda been won over by the sheer amazing-ness of Rent I think.

'BUT, there's a catch, I want you to do some background research into your chosen song and it's show. I wanna see some real emotion coming through. When you've all performed I'll set you all a group number to do, and trust me, its going to be a fun one.'

Everyone whooped and cheered as the group turned in on itself and we all started discussing who we wanted to perform with.

I knew I wanted to sing with Finn, we needed to do a number on our own to prove that we were ok again. I dragged him away by his hand from the pit of people to talk to him.

'Shall we do a number Finn? I feel like we should'

'Yeah it would be fun, by why should we? He asked looking confused.

'Well, after all that's gone on I think we need to show people that we're good again' I said in a whisper.

'Uhm, does it really matter what people think? All that matters is that we're ok' he said giving me a peck on the lips. 'Which we are, so it's all good' Finn smiled down at me. He was totally right, why do I always care about how people see me so much?

'But it'll be fun to perform together again, specially since we wont have to worry about revealing anything this time' he laughed to me.

I smiled at him as we told the group we were going to sing together, said our goodbyes and left the auditorium.

Finn took my hand as we walked down the hall.

'So you're musical guy, what do you think we should sing?'

'Oh god where do I start, depends what we want to go for. Do you want to come over again and watch some films for ideas?' There really is no limit to what we can sing. But I think a cheery song would be nice.

'Yeah sounds great, I'll let my mom know later' he said smiling down at me.

We walked out to the football field and sat on the bleachers. I remembered what I was going to ask him.

'Oh, I was going to say, I noticed Puck and Quinn weren't sitting together today. Do you know if anything's gone on with them too?' I asked leaning up against Finn's shoulder.

'I don't know anything about that, but I suppose they could have broken up. I try to keep out of it to be honest' Finn said with an audible air of discontentment in his voice.

I sometimes forget about all the drama earlier in the year, the time where it has been Finn and I has always just seemed so right that anything before it always slips my mind.

'Yeah I understand that' I said resting our hands on his knee. The warm sun was gently massaging my face. The field was empty, silent. Its times like these that I really treasure, just Finn and I having time to ourselves. We sat back against the seat behind us as Finn wrapped his arm around my back.

'So even though I'm musical guy as you so eloquently put it, you must have some idea of a song you'd like to sing' I said looking up at Finn from his shoulder.

'Uh well not really, I only know a couple of musicals, and I don't see myself singing follow the yellow brick road' he said with a frown.

'You could do that, if you could sound like a Munchkin' I said laughing at him. The concept of Finn as a 3 foot Munchkin in little green and yellow shorts just tickled me. He'd stick out like a sore thumb in Munchkinland.

'We'll have to see what can suit your voice when we're back at my house, I've got loads of CDs too.'

'Cool, you can educate me on musicals then tonight' Finn said rubbing his hand up

and down my arm. 'Hey, why do you think Santana gave up the solo?' Finn asked me looking confused again. 'Her voice didn't sound croaky or anything'.

'I don't know, maybe she's realised what she did was wrong, and that it hasn't worked' It felt great that it hadn't worked, well, not for any length of time. Nothing felt strained or forced now, which was my main worry now we had made up again.

Finn sighed and kissed my forehead. We sat basking in the sunlight and each other until the bell for lunch rang.

**Rachel POV**

I'm really happy for Finn and Kurt now that they're back together. It would have been too much drama if we had had descent in the ranks. And Finn's vocals have majorly improved since he's been with Kurt, he must be training him well. He can finally keep up with me. But that isn't really needed now that I've got Jesse to be my male lead. It really is very useful having your male lead as your boyfriend, it just makes all the part selection so much easier, for Mr Schue at least, I know who I'd pick all the time.

'I think I'm going to sing Memory from Cats' Jesse and I were sitting at lunch, sharing a piece of double chocolate fudge brownie cake he had bought at the shop on the way into school this morning. 'Its well within my range and I've been training my belt for weeks now. Plus it brings the house down'

'Yeah that will be very good. I haven't really decided what I'll sing yet.' Jesse replied. 'Musical theatre in general is more generically female based. There are actually very few strong male numbers'. He was right, female parts are a lot more accessible in general.

'Didn't you want to sing something together though? He asked taking another piece of cake in his fork.

'Oh well we could I suppose. I just assumed you wanted to sing a solo. You haven't really got to sing one yet' I don't mind which we do, as long as we're equal in it. Or I sing more…

'Its up to you, you're the star too' Jesse grinned at me finishing off the cake.

I smiled back at him as he got up and threw the plastic plate away. I'll have a think.

I kissed him goodbye as lunch finished and walked back to my locker. I got all my books, shut my locker only to be made jump by someone standing on the other side of it.

'Quinn! Hi! What's up?' I said trying to compose myself.

'I need to talk to you' she said quietly, gesturing down the hall. 'Do you have time?' I could tell she wasn't _talking _to me, so I agreed. I had a few minutes before next class.

As we walked Quinn brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.

'You've probably noticed that Puck and I aren't going out anymore.' I had noticed, but I wasn't going to tell her that. It's really none of my business.

I just blinked at her, hoping she wasn't looking for a reply.

'Well it's a really stupid situation, he knows I'm not keeping that baby but he still made all these points about how he'd make a great dad and everything.'

I just listened intently. I know how Puck wanted to raise the baby with Quinn, but that can't just be the problem.

'But now he's all but broken up with me because in my current state…' she placed her hand on her now rather large belly. 'I won't _put out_' she laughed slightly at the idea.

'That's ridiculous!' I finally replied. It was ridiculous; Quinn was way too far-gone to do anything sexual, even if she wanted to before. People have forgotten that she used to be the President of the Celibacy club.

'I agree' she nodded at me, her hair shaking slightly. 'Now I know that you always follow the rule that if you have feelings you should sing them out, and until now I've always thought that was bizarre. But I kind of see what you mean now, and seeing that Mr Schue has challenged us to sing a song from a musical, and it's you…'

She glanced at the book in my arms: _Broadway Classics 89-99_.

'I was wondering if you could recommend a song for me to sing to get rid of all of this and move on?'

Wow. I hadn't expected Quinn to ask for my _help_. I thought she practically hated me since I told Finn about her lying to him. But I guess she's moved on from that, and of course I'd love to help her.

'Sure' I replied 'I'll come up with a few tonight and get back to you, ok?' I said with a grin.

'Thanks Rachel' she said with a small smile 'I really appreciate it'.

'No problem at all' I said with an even larger smile. It's nice to know I'm influencing my fellow glee clubbers.

But now I'm late for class. I said goodbye to Quinn and ran down the hall to my lesson.

**Kurt POV**

Finn and I had a really nice night last night just raiding my CD and DVD collection looking for songs that we could perform together. Finding songs that suit both of us is harder than I expected.

I think we've got a few ideas though; we just need to decide which one, and then arrange it and everything else. But Mr Schue has given us a week so it should all be feasible.

We got to talking last night about our parents and their situation in relation to ours. We found that when we went though our weekend of badness that they didn't talk to each other at all. Which kind of confused us. We thought they were happy together but it seems that they still put each of us first respectively. It's a nice thought but we're definitely going to make sure that they know we want them to be happy as a couple too.

I love our nights we spend together; nothing is forced, there is no weird or uncomfortable moments; we just spend the evening singing or talking. We haven't even found the need to do anything overly… physical. That's understandable seeing as our relationship is practically built on our friendship, which was around long before anything romantic happened. We haven't done anything more than kissed really since we became a couple. Not that I don't want to do more, I mean _look_ at Finn… we're just subconsciously taking things slowly I think. This is new for both of us, for very different reasons.

It'll happen when it's meant to happen, there's no rush. It needs to be special.

**Rachel POV**

I found Quinn at her locker the next morning.

'Hi Quinn. I've thought of a few songs you could sing. I don't know if you know any of them but I've made you a CD' I held out the disc covered in stars and _Quinn's songs_ written on it in gold marker.

Quinn gave a little laugh and thanked me.

'There's three on there that I think would suit your voice: Nobody's Side from Chess, Another Suitcase in Another Hall from Evita and My Husband Makes Movies from Nine. All are great songs but I tried to choose ones that would allow you to get some emotion into it like you wanted. Plus, they should all suit your voice really well.' I smiled at her as she put the CD into her bag.

'Thanks for putting so much thought into it Rachel' she said softly. 'Do you know what song you're going to sing yet?'

'I'm not entirely sure, my first thought was Memory from Cats, it's a _colossal _number which I could totally do. But Jesse asked if I wanted to sing with him, which then lends a whole box of other performance complications and possibilities.'

Quinn looked at me with a surprised face, I was talking quite fast, even for me I think.

'Sounds good, keep my updated yeah?' she gave me a smile and walked off down the hall.

I hope she's ok, everyone, including me was so worried about how Finn was after all the baby drama that no one really checks in to see if Quinn is ok now that everyone has practically made up or got on with it.

Right, I need to find Jesse to discuss our possible numbers.

After a productive day of work and singing through lunch I bumped into Quinn again in the parking lot.

'I've listened to the CD you gave me. They're all really different aren't they.' She said pushing her hair away that had blown into her face.

'Yeah they are, I thought that way you have more choice.' I replied, not having to worry about my hair as I had it tied neatly in a tight ponytail.

'Yeah I definitely did. But I think I'm going to sing the one from Evita. But that needs backing, and I know you're never one to back. So I was wondering… would you maybe sing it with me if we arrange it as a duet? I understand if you want to sing with Jesse or on your own.'

I smiled at her, I never expected Quinn Fabray to ask to duet with me of all people.

'I'd love to Quinn, that song will work so nicely as a duet. I'll tell Jesse when I talk to him later.'

'Ok great' she said tapping the CD cast against her palm. 'I'll talk to you about it during Glee practice tomorrow?'

'Sounds perfect.' This could be potentially quite fun, I'd never thought of how singing with Quinn would go. It could surprise me though, and if not, I would definitely still stand out.

Now, I better get started on arranging the song for Quinn and I.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm nearing the end of this story now, only one chapter left. I kinda let it run away with me and it went from being Kurt/Finn to kinda just randomness. I'll be sure to keep a lid on it and my next fic will be solely Kurt & Finn.

**Rachel POV**

I'm always ready for performances on Wednesday after being set them on Monday. I dedicate _all _of my free time to preparing and perfecting my vocals and overall presentation. Being viewed well and thought of highly is important to me, and Glee club is one of the only places I can feel like that. But with Quinn I have to prepare for her too, her voice is very pretty, but she is definitely not a belter. In some respects that's why I'm glad she chose this song for us to do.

It was after we finished another run through of our arrangement of Lloyd Webber's song in the auditorium that Quinn asked me what she thought of her voice in the song.

'Honestly I think your voice fits this brilliantly Quinn' I shuffled the sheet music on the hood of the piano. I don't need it anymore.

'Thanks. I just hope I'm not being too emotional with this song. I don't want to sound like I'm pining for him.' Quinn replied, she seemed to study the last part of the second chorus on the sheet music. I guess she doesn't have the experience in reading scores like I do.

'I don't think you are. You're singing a song that allows you to express emotions. As long as you don't look directly at Puck during particular lines it shouldn't look like you're singing it _to_ him. Music shouldn't be obvious, it should be interpreted the way each person wants to understand it.'

Quinn looked at me with a smile, as she gently lowered herself down to the piano stool and hummed the last three bars of the song to herself. She then asked to run through it one last time before leaving for home. She thanked me yet again as we left the school.

This was going well, and it's nice mentoring someone else who has the talent but just doesn't know how to use it. I mean I've been singing Lloyd-Webber since I was four, so I could sing this whole song backwards, but Quinn's learning.

**Kurt POV**

I still have no idea what Finn and I are going to sing on Friday, we've only got three and a bit days to start learning and arranging, so we need to find something fast and get going on it. I don't want to rush it thought because it's supposed to be fun. Luckily no one else seems to be ready, not even Rachel and Jesse, and they're real musical theatre buffs, only just ahead of me. I think it's either that no one really knows much about musicals or they know so much they want to do it real justice, and that's my problem.

I educated Finn on Rent the other week, so I'm thinking about choosing something from there. But finding something we can sing together is proving difficult. I'll suggest some songs to Finn when I see him for lunch later and see what the others have come up with, it might inspire me.

Speak of the devil.

'Hey girl' Mercedes stood at her locker, as usual, neck deep in it looking for a book. She really should use the shelves better like I have.

'Hey Kurt, how's it going?' her voice was weirdly echoed by the metal casing over he head. I giggled a little to myself.

'Pretty good thanks, I've no idea what song to sing with Finn for our musicals task though' I opened my locker to get my books for next lesson. 'Do you know what you're doing?'

Mercedes whipped her head out of her locker. 'You, _Kurt Hummel_, when set a _musicals task _don't know what you're going to perform with your _boyfriend_?' she asked with a mix of surprise and disgust in her voice.

'I know right!' I had to laugh at her facial expression; her eyes were completely different sizes and her mouth was in an odd shape.

'Well I know that I'm singing' she grinned at me widely as she pulled the book she had been looking for out of her locker and shoved it into her bag.

I looked at her to ask what, she just smiled at me.

'Do I have to tell you? Can't it be a surprise?' she asked looping her bag strap over her shoulder.

'I suppose so, it's more fun that way I guess' I replied. Damn, I hoped for some inspiration.

'Yeah, but you know I'm fabulous baby!' she giggled giving a brisk finger click.

'I'll see you later Kurt, I've gotta go and see Artie about some science evolution chemical thing that's going straight over my head and through my weave' she said giving me a little hug and walking down the corridor in the general direction of the library.

What am I going to do? I'll just wait till I see Finn and see if he has any ideas. He could surprise me; it wouldn't have been the first time.

'Finn? Do you have any ideas about what song we could perform on Friday?' Finn and I were sitting at lunch playing with the beef stew on our plates, neither daring to eat it.

'Erm, well I did have one idea. It jumped out at me when we watched the Rent DVD the other week. I'll Cover You? or something like that? The one that the guy and the guy dressed as a girl sang running down the street'

'Yeah that's the one. You fancy singing that then? It could work.' It _could _work actually; the parts are written for our respective vocal ranges. I always take Angel as a female character so it didn't even cross my mind.

'Wait' Finn said putting his fork down and looking over the table at me. 'Mr Schue said to get background info on our song and do things like that. Does that mean… you'll have to dress up as a woman?' he asked with a chortle.

'Well I suppose I could, but I think I'm woman enough without a Christmas Dress in the equation, thank you' I said sarcastically as Finn carried on laughing. 'No, I mean we could learn the dance, that could be worth a watch.'

'Sure, I liked the movie' Finn replied. I'd never seen him get emotional about music or any kind of performance before he watched Rent. It was fascinating to see him become really quite upset when the story happened in the second half of the film.

'But I think Mr Schuester meant get into the characters. Like you're character will be Collins. He's a college teacher but he's also an anarchist. But he's mellowed by the fact he has AIDs. Do you think that's something you could find the ability to understand?'

It would be interesting, also for me. Angel is another extremely complex character. Anyone who knows anything about Rent knows that.

'That sounds like a good plan then' I said with a smile. 'Do you want to come over tonight and watch the DVD then? Just to get a proper insight into what we're going to be doing. I can get the sheet music and everything ready for tomorrow.'

Finn gave me a resounding nod as we got up from the table and cleared our trays away just in time for the bell. We'd been sitting there for ages and neither of us had noticed.

**Finn POV**

Friday Glee practice; we're ready for this. I'm actually pretty pumped for it. It's the first time since Kurt and I revealed ourselves as a couple that we've performed together on purpose, especially after the week we just had. No one has any idea how relieved and content I am that that's over now.

'Hey guys' Mr Schue really needs to update his greetings; he uses the same old ones every time.

'So _who_ is ready to perform their musical track today?' He was met with everyone's hands going up for once. Everyone laughed as they realised they'd all gotten themselves prepared.

'Right, how am I going to do this? I'll just pick at random' Mr Schue closed his eyes and pointed his hand at a random spot in the room.

Mercedes giggled in victory, gave a quick 'I'll be right back then' and bolted out of the door. The entire room looked as confused as I did until she returned in a gold and silver sparkly top and skirt with silver shoes. She had obviously made her hair into a kinda big afro under the hat she was wearing before, it was now gone. I heard Brittany giggle and Santana whisper something to her. I couldn't hear but I guessed it was rude.

She was met with a wow from Kurt as she walked over to the band and handed them her sheet music.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Deloris Van Cartier is _back_!' Mercedes announced giving a little wiggle.

The string and drums started sharply as the rest of the band followed their lead.

_Look at my style, could it be more glam?  
Look at my look, can you say, hot damn?  
Look, an' at once, you know what I am:  
Me, I'm fabulous baby!  
_

_Look at my moves, don't they blow your mind?  
Drama, and talent, and sex - combined!  
Hell, you could tell even if you're blind!  
See? I'm fabulous, baby!_

I'm meant to be where the spotlight shines!  
Born to be on display!  
Built to be dressed to the ninety-nines,  
and ready to stand and say - hey.

Look at me!  
Can't ya see,  
I'm fabulous, baby!  
Look right here,  
ain't it clear,  
where I'm heading to?  
And look at the time -  
honey, I can't stay!

_Look while you can,  
'cause I'm on my way!  
Me, I'm fabulous baby.  
I got fabulous things to do!_

Mercedes began to walk towards the door when Santana called over to her. It really took me by surprise.

_ Where you goin'?_

Mercedes turned back and looked at Santana.

_Wherever it's happenin!  
New York, Vegas... Pittsburgh!_

Brittany stood up next to Santana and talked to her too. Was this part of the number?

_Oh now we're talking' big-time  
Hello, Pittsburgh, I'm Deloris Van Cartier!_

Yeah, its part of the number… I never expected Brit and Santana to work with Mercedes on a song. Everyone seemed just as shocked as I was as the two girls started singing.

_Look at my boobs!  
At my clothes!  
My hair!  
Look what's up here...  
and then look back there.  
_

_Look all you want,  
I got lots to spare!_

They were hilarious, pointing and over acting everything, pretending to take the mic out of this character that Mercedes was performing as.

_Just stand back and clear the track  
'Cause look at me!  
Can't ya see  
I'm fabulous, baby!_

Check me out!  
Ain't no doubt,  
Where this girl is bound!

So joke all ya want,  
go ahead and laugh.  
One day you'll beg for my autograph!  
Oh, I'm fabulous, baby!  
So damn fabulous, baby!

Fine and fabulous,  
wait and see!

The room erupted into applause and whoops as Mercedes finished her killer of a last note. That was brilliant. Kurt was the first to jump out of his chair, manically clapping and cheering. I think the unlikely combo of Brittany, Santana and Mercedes surprised everyone so much, but it worked so well. Kurt and I have got to do something special after that.

Mercedes was grinning from ear to ear as she gave a little clap to Brittany and Santana and mouthed _thank you_.

'Nice one ladies, very good; I'm glad to see that you've looked into your characters and have made your performance suit that' Mr Schue said walking into the centre of the room. 'Who's next?'

Jesse raised his hand, was given the floor by Mr Schue and belted out a song I'd never heard of before. I didn't really expect to know many of the songs today; I'm not very up on my musicals.

**Kurt POV**

Mercedes was obviously buzzing as she sat next to me; she was shuffling around everywhere, really distracting when I'm trying to get into the right mindset to perform. She was brilliant thought, especially getting the girls to perform with her. I'd never have thought of that.

Jesse stood up and performed, quite practically, a flawless version of Anthem from Chess, no wonder he always gets the male leads nowadays. Tina, Artie, Matt and Mike followed with a hilarious version of Everyone's A Little Bit Racist from Avenue Q. Seeing Tina overplay her Asian side to take off the character of Christmas Eve has to be the highlight of my week. Puck followed with One Song Glory from Rent. Great, now we're doing something from the same musical, it's going to make us look so unoriginal.

We'll just have to perform our best to make our number stand out then won't we? Mr Schue commented on Puck's performance as the bell rang for next period. Finn and I, Rachel and Quinn would have to perform our numbers on Friday. No doubt Rachel has chosen a big diva ballad to bring the house down, and God knows what Quinn is going to sing on her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a small note here: For it to read well in the musical number italics is Quinn, normal text is Rachel. =)Rachel POV

By Friday I was _more_ than ready to perform my song with Quinn. If I have to wait too long to perform then I start getting worried that anyone I'm performing with will start to forget what we've rehearsed. I just hope Quinn keeps up with me.

Friday Glee practice allowed Quinn and I and Finn and Kurt to perform our songs. No one knew about Quinn and I dueting so I hope it will be a nice surprise, if not an unlikely one. I had requested that today's Glee practice be held in the auditorium, if Quinn and I were going to do this we were going to do it _right_. Mr Schue asked if I wanted to perform first, and obviously I obliged. I gave a little nod to Quinn as I stood up and walked onto the stage.

'Mr Schuester, Quinn and I will be performing an arrangement of the Andrew Lloyd Webber song Another Suitcase in Another Hall from Evita.' I turned to the rest of the club sitting in the audience.

'Excellent, in your own time ladies' Mr Schue said taking a seat.

'Could we have two spots please?' I shouted to the lighting desk in the middle of the hall. They obliged and darkened the stage everywhere but Quinn and I. Quinn had suggested that we both dress similarly to help the number so we were both dressed in differently styled black tops and shoes with white skirts, and I have to admit, complimented with the darkness of the hall it worked _really _well.

'Thank you' I said with a smile. I looked over to Quinn and gave her an are-you-ready nod. She nodded back and smiled. I signalled to the band that we were ready and they started up.

_I don't expect my love affairs to last for long  
Never fool myself that my dreams will come true  
Being used to trouble I anticipate it  
But all the same I hate it - wouldn't you?_

Even in rehearsals I'd never seen Quinn like this. She was just standing on stage. Singing to what looked like no one. I could hardly see anyone in the audience through the blackness. It's very easy in an almost empty audience to imagine that you're the only one there. But she was locked on one place in the audience. I hope it wasn't who I think it was…

So what happens now?_  
Another suitcase in another hall_  
So what happens now?  
_Take your picture off another wall_  
Where am I going to?  
_You'll get by, you always have before_  
Where am I going to?

No doubt Quinn was doing extremely well, she'd obviously retained enough emotion in this song to perform it as a slightly scorned and hurt woman. But I could see who she was looking at now. I'd told her not to look at Puck! What was she doing? Did she want to look like she wanted him back?

Time and time again I've said that I don't care  
That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through  
But every time it matters all my words desert me  
So anyone can hurt me - and they do

_So what happens now?_  
Another suitcase in another hall  
_So what happens now?_  
Take your picture off another wall  
_Where am I going to?_  
You'll get by you always have before  
_Where am I going to?_

_Call in three months time and I'll be fine I know  
Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow  
_I don't recall the names and places of this sad occasion  
But that's no consolation - here and now

_So what happens now?_  
Another suitcase in another hall  
_So what happens now?  
_Take your picture off another wall  
_Where am I going to?  
_You'll get by, you always have before  
_Where am I going to?  
_Don't ask anymore

We finished the number to quite a loud round of applause from our fellow team members. They obviously appreciate a good Lloyd Webber ballad sung by two very able vocalists. Quinn gave me a little hug as we sat back down in the audience then proceeded to head straight for Puck. She talked quietly but I could still hear what she was saying.

'Look Puck, I really think this can work, but its something that we're going to have to compromise on.' Quinn said holding her stomach and flicking a small strand of hair out of her face.

'I'm as big as your Aunt Beatrice, I physically _can't _do what you want me to do.' Puck looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Couldn't he see past his bravado and realise that she actually _likes_ him?

'I'm willing to give this another go if you are?' she said softly.

Puck gave a puff of air and smiled at her. 'Sure'

Sure? Is that all he can say. Ooh if this was four or five months ago I would tell him what I think of this situation. But my input will only make things worse. I'm glad with how the performance went though; Quinn has definitely improved as a vocalist from it and I think she's learnt how to tap into her emotions for a number. So yes, this was a successful piece.

I then noticed Kurt and Finn had taken the stage whilst I was busy eavesdropping on Quinn and Puck.

They then proceeded to perform a fantastic rendition of I'll Cover You from Rent. Fantastic choice for their voices, and they'd taken the time to learn the routine too; very impressive. It would have been nice to see some costumes too if they were going to go this far with preparation, maybe I'll mention it to them at a later date.

I'm really glad Mr Schue set everyone a musical theatre number to perform, and that he asked us to do some research into it because I feel that it has really opened everyone's minds to what musicals actually are. They're not just vibrato filled piano based concoctions, they are powerful, _beautiful_ pieces of art and it will be impossible to find one that _each and every person_ out there will not enjoy.


End file.
